Inflators and compressors are essential tools in a variety of workshop functions, both in a commercial setting at in home workshops and garages. However, such tools are typically noisy. Some solutions to this problem include placing the pump outside the workshop. However, this requires a significant amount of flexible hose and/or air lines. This may greatly increase the cost and/or inconvenience of the tool. This may additionally be impractical for home garage/workshop settings. Thus, there is still need for solutions to noise created by inflator/compressor pumps.